kirigakurefandomcom-20200215-history
Munashi Hachiru
'''Character First Name''' Hachiru '''Character Last Name''' Munashi '''IMVU Username''' ITenken '''Nickname (Optional)''' "Hachi" - Hachiru hates being called by his full name. So instead, he is referred to by his friends and close ones as "Hachi". '''Age''' 17 years of age '''Date of Birth''' 1/19 '''Gender''' (Character's gender goes here. Example: Male, Female, ect.) '''Ethnicity''' Male '''Height''' 5'11" '''Weight''' 154 lbs. '''Blood Type''' O+ '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' None. '''Affiliation''' Kirigakure no Sato, White Light District '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' Hachi, described by himself, is portrayed as a bold individual with outstanding qualities and a formitable amount of spunk and selflessness. His cocky attitude and aptitude for women make him the perfect tool at a party. Though, sometimes dark and inclusive, Hachi suffers from small forms of depression which are the sources to his mood swings and slumps. If you're looking for someone consistent personality wise, Hachi is the comeplete opposite, and is seen as a soloist and partial separatist because of his actions and personality. '''Behaviour''' Hachi's behavior depends on one simple factor: rather he likes you or not. Even if you are an adult, an elder, someone of high stature, Hachi cares not for your feelings, morals, or rules, unless he happens to "like" you. '''Nindo (optional)''' None. '''Summoning''' "Pigeons" - Hachi has a summoning contract with an extremely large flock of pigeons that he found perching along the mountains surrounding the village. The pigeons, though carrying no special attributes whatsoever are extremely beneficial to Hachi's daily ninja life. He can summon pigeons one, or two at a time to deliver messages or run errands, or simple things of that matter. Or, he can summon the entire flock, at the expense of more chakra, and use them during battle. Together, the near hundred pigeons carry no noticeable attack power but carry the beneficial ability of a distraction, and something to catch his opponents off guard. The pecks will of course do damage, but nothing from the pigeons will be detrimental. '''Bloodline/Clan''' Munashi - The Munashi are a small family native to Kirigakure, originating from the father of former Seven Swordsmen of the mist, Jinpachi Munashi. They are exceptionally good swordsmen, and carry an affinity for earth ninjutsu. '''Ninja Class''' Jonin '''Element One''' '''Earth Release''' (土遁, ''Doton''; ''English TV'' "Earth Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. Earth Release techniques have the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay,as well as manipulating their density, making them heavier or lighter.This includes allowing the user to travel through ground and rock in various ways which can be essential for both transportation and for setting up attacks or creating defences or for offence.Indeed, this makes earth techniques one of the most versatile of the elemental techniques. Pre-existing earth is not necessary though, for the user can create it with their own chakra. Earth Release affinities are the most common amongst the ninja of Iwagakure, and is commonly affiliated with the Snake seal and/or slamming their palm onto the ground '''Weapon of choice''' ''Katana -'' ''Double Headed Meteor Hammer - ''The '''meteor hammer , '''Chinese: 流星錘; pinyin: ''liúxīng chuí''), often referred to simply as Chinese: 流星;pinyin: ''liúxīng'', is an ancient Chinese weapon, consisting at its most basic level of two weights connected by a rope or chain. One of the flexible or 'soft' weapons, it is referred to by many different names worldwide, dependent upon region, construction and intended use. Other names in use include ''dai chui'', flying hammer, or dragon's fist. It belongs to the broader classes offlail and chain weapons. Hachi uses the destructive force of his meteor hammer in collaboration with his earth ninjutsu in many effective ways. '''Chakra colour''' Blue '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Doton -''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Double_Suicide_Decapitation_Technique Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique] C - Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_Shore_Return Earth Release: Earth Shore Return] C - Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Hiding_Like_a_Mole_Technique Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique] D - Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Hiding_Like_a_Mole_Technique Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm] C - Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Underground_Projection_Fish_Technique Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique] C - Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_Style_Wall Earth Release: Earth Style Wall] B - Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_Spear Earth Release: Earth Spear] B - Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_Mausoleum_Dumpling Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling] B - Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_Flow_Divide Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide] B - Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_Flow_Rampart Earth Release: Earth Style Rampart] B - Rank Barrier Ninjutsu - [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Four_Violet_Flames_Battle_Encampment Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment ]B - Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Barrier_Gate_Five_Seals_Technique:_Castle_Closing_Eight_Gates Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique] (With Help) '''Allies''' None '''Enemies''' None '''Background Information''' Coming Soon.. '''Roleplaying Library''' Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific:=